1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a system and method for inserting a catheter for locally delivering fluids or agents within the body of a patient. Still more particularly, it relates to a system and method for inserting a catheter that locally delivers fluids or agents into branch blood vessels or body lumens from a main vessel or lumen, respectively, and in particular into renal arteries extending from an aorta in a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different medical device systems and methods have been previously disclosed for locally delivering fluids or other agents into various body regions, including body lumens such as vessels, or other body spaces such as organs or heart chambers. Local “fluid” delivery systems may include drugs or other agents, or may even include locally delivering the body's own fluids, such as artificially enhanced blood transport (e.g. either entirely within the body such as directing or shunting blood from one place to another, or in extracorporeal modes such as via external blood pumps etc.). Local “agent” delivery systems are herein generally intended to relate to introduction of a foreign composition as an agent into the body, which may include a drug or other useful or active agent, and may be in a fluid form or other form such as gels, solids, powders, gases, etc. It is to be understood that reference to only one of the terms fluid, drug, or agent with respect to local delivery descriptions may be made variously in this disclosure for illustrative purposes, but is not generally intended to be exclusive or omissive of the others; they are to be considered interchangeable where appropriate according to one of ordinary skill in the art unless specifically described to be otherwise.
In general, local agent delivery systems and methods are often used for the benefit of achieving relatively high, localized concentrations of an agent that is injected within the body in order to maximize the intended effects locally while minimizing unintended peripheral effects of the agent elsewhere in the body. Where a particular dose of a locally delivered agent may be efficacious for an intended local effect, the same dose systemically delivered would be substantially diluted throughout the body before reaching the same location. The agent's intended local effect is equally diluted and efficacy is compromised. Thus systemic agent delivery requires higher dosing to achieve the required localized dose for efficacy, often resulting in compromised safety due to for example systemic reactions or side effects of the agent as it is delivered and processed in locations throughout the body the body other than at the intended target.
Various diagnostic systems and procedures have been developed using local delivery of dye (e.g. radiopaque “contrast” agent) or other diagnostic agents, wherein an external monitoring system is able to gather important physiological information based upon the diagnostic agent's movement or assimilation in the body at the location of delivery and/or at other locations affected by the delivery site. Angiography is one such practice that uses a hollow, tubular angiography catheter for locally injecting radiopaque dye into a blood chamber or vessel, such as for example coronary arteries in the case of coronary angiography, or in a ventricle in the case of cardiac ventriculography.
Other systems and methods have been disclosed for locally delivering therapeutic agent into a particular body tissue within a patient via a body lumen. For example, angiographic catheters of the type just described above, and other similar tubular delivery catheters, have also been disclosed for use in locally injecting treatment agents through their delivery lumens into spaces within the body. More detailed examples of this type include local delivery of thrombolytic drugs such as TPA™, heparin, cumadin, or urokinase into areas of existing clot or thrombogenic implants or vascular injury. In addition, various balloon catheter systems have also been disclosed for local administration of therapeutic agents into target body lumens or spaces, and in particular associated with blood vessels. One example of this type of catheter include balloons with porous or perforated walls that elute drug agents through the balloon wall and into surrounding tissue such as blood vessel walls. Yet further examples for localized delivery of therapeutic agents include various multiple balloon catheters that have spaced balloons that are inflated to engage a lumen or vessel wall in order to isolate the intermediate catheter region from in-flow or out-flow across the balloons. According to these examples, a fluid agent delivery system is often coupled to this intermediate region in order to fill the region with agent such as drug that provides an intended effect at the isolated region between the balloons.
The diagnosis or treatment of many different types of medical conditions associated with various different body systems, organs, and tissues, may also benefit from the ability to locally deliver fluids or agents in a controlled manner. In particular, various conditions related to the renal system would benefit significantly from the capability of locally delivering therapeutic, prophylactic, or diagnostic agents into the renal arteries.
Acute renal failure (“ARF”) is an abrupt decrease in the ability of the kidney to excrete waste from a patient's blood. This change in kidney function may be attributable to many causes. A traumatic event, such as hemorrhage, gastrointestinal fluid loss, or renal fluid loss without proper fluid replacement may cause the patient to go into ARF. Patients may also become vulnerable to ARF after receiving anesthesia, surgery, or a-adrenergic agonists because of related systemic or renal vasoconstriction. Additionally, systemic vasodilation caused by anaphylaxis, and anti-hypertensive drugs, sepsis or drug overdose may also cause ARF because the body's natural defense is to shut down, i.e., the vasoconstriction of non-essential organs such as the kidneys. Reduced cardiac output caused by cardiogenic shock, congestive heart failure, pericardial tamponade or massive pulmonary embolism creates an excess of fluid in the body, which can exacerbate congestive heart failure. For example, a reduction in blood flow and blood pressure in the kidneys due to reduced cardiac output can in turn result in the retention of excess fluid in the patient's body, leading, for example, to pulmonary and systemic edema.
Previously known methods of treating ARF, or of treating acute renal insufficiency associated with congestive heart failure (“CHF”), involve the administration of drugs. Examples of such drugs that have been used for this purpose include, without limitation: vasodilators, including for example papavarine, fenoldopam mesylate, calcium-channel blockers, atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP), acetylcholine, nifedipine, nitroglycerine, nitroprusside, adenosine, dopamine, and theophylline; antioxidants, such as for example acetylcysteine; and diuretics, such as for example mannitol, or furosemide. However, many of these drugs, when administered in systemic doses, have undesirable side effects. Additionally, many of these drugs would not be helpful in treating other causes of ARF. For example, while a septic shock patient with profound systemic vasodilation often has concomitant severe renal vasoconstriction, administering vasodilators to dilate the renal artery to a patient suffering from systemic vasodilation would compound the vasodilation system wide. In addition, for patients with severe CHF (e.g., those awaiting heart transplant), mechanical methods, such as hemodialysis or left ventricular assist devices, may be implemented. Surgical device interventions, such as hemodialysis, however, generally have not been observed to be highly efficacious for long-term management of CHF. Such interventions would also not be appropriate for many patients with strong hearts suffering from ARF.
The renal system in many patients may also suffer from a particular fragility, or otherwise general exposure, to potentially harmful effects of other medical device interventions. For example, the kidneys as one of the body's main blood filtering tools may suffer damage from exposure to high-density radiopaque contrast dye, such as during coronary, cardiac, or neuro angiography procedures. One particularly harmful condition known as “radiocontrast nephropathy” or “RCN” is often observed during such procedures, wherein an acute impairment of renal function follows exposure to such radiographic contrast materials, typically resulting in a rise in serum creatinine levels of more than 25% above baseline, or an absolute rise of 0.5 mg/dl within 48 hours. Therefore, in addition to CHF, renal damage associated with RCN is also a frequently observed cause of ARF. In addition, the function of the kidney is directly related to cardiac output and related blood pressure into the renal system. These physiological parameters, as in the case of CHF, may also be significantly compromised during a surgical intervention such as an angioplasty, coronary artery bypass, valve repair or replacement, or other cardiac interventional procedure. Therefore, the various drugs used to treat patients experiencing ARF associated with other conditions such as CHF have also been used to treat patients afflicted with ARF as a result of RCN. Such drugs would also provide substantial benefit for treating or preventing ARF associated with acutely compromised hemodynamics to the renal system, such as during surgical interventions.
There would be great advantage therefore from an ability to locally deliver such drugs into the renal arteries, in particular when delivered contemporaneously with surgical interventions, and in particular contemporaneously with radiocontrast dye delivery. However, many such procedures are conducted with medical device systems, such as using guiding catheters or angiography catheters having outer dimensions typically ranging between about 4 French to about 12 French, and ranging generally between about 6 French to about 8 French in the case of guide catheter systems for delivering angioplasty or stent devices into the coronary or neurovascular arteries (e.g. carotid arteries). These devices also are most typically delivered to their respective locations for use (e.g. coronary ostia) via a percutaneous, translumenal access in the femoral arteries and retrograde delivery upstream along the aorta past the region of the renal artery ostia. A Seldinger access technique to the femoral artery involves relatively controlled dilation of a puncture hole to minimize the size of the intruding window through the artery wall, and is a preferred method where the profiles of such delivery systems are sufficiently small. Otherwise, for larger systems a “cut-down” technique is used involving a larger, surgically made access window through the artery wall.
Accordingly, a system and method for inserting an intra-aorta catheter through a delivery sheath contemporaneous with other retrogradedly delivered medical device systems, such as of the types just described above, would preferably be adapted to allow for such interventional device systems, in particular of the types and dimensions just described, to pass upstream across the renal artery ostia (a) while the agent is being locally delivered into the renal arteries, and (b) while allowing blood to flow downstream across the renal artery ostia, and (c) in an overall cooperating system that allows for Seldinger femoral artery access. Each one of these features (a), (b), or (c), or any sub-combination thereof, would provide significant value to patient treatment; a local renal delivery system providing for the combination of all three features is particularly valuable.
Notwithstanding the clear needs for and benefits that would be gained from such a system and method for inserting an intra-aorta catheter through a delivery sheath, the ability to do so presents unique challenges.
Finally, among other additional considerations, previous disclosures have yet to describe an efficacious and safe system and method for positioning these types of local agent delivery devices at the renal arteries through a common introducer or guide sheath shared with additional medical devices used for upstream interventions, such as angiography or guide catheters. In particular, to do so concurrently with multiple delivery catheters for simultaneous infusion of multiple renal arteries would further require a guide sheath of such significant dimensions that the preferred Seldinger vascular access technique would likely not be available, instead requiring the less desirable “cut-down” technique.
Certain prior disclosures have provided surgical device assemblies and methods intended to enhance blood delivery into branch arteries extending from an aorta. For example, intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABPs) have been disclosed for use in diverting blood flow into certain branch arteries. One such technique involves placing an IABP in the abdominal aorta so that the balloon is situated slightly below (proximal to) the branch arteries. The balloon is selectively inflated and deflated in a counterpulsation mode (by reference to the physiologic pressure cycle) so that increased pressure distal to the balloon directs a greater portion of blood flow into principally the branch arteries in the region of their ostia. However, the flow to lower extremities downstream from such balloon system can be severely occluded during portions of this counterpulsing cycle. Moreover, such previously disclosed systems generally lack the ability to deliver drug or agent to the branch arteries while allowing continuous and substantial downstream perfusion sufficient to prevent unwanted ischemia.
Notwithstanding the interest and advances toward locally delivering agents for treatment or diagnosis of organs or tissues, the previously disclosed systems and methods summarized immediately above generally lack the ability to effectively deliver agents from within a main artery and locally into substantially only branch arteries extending therefrom while allowing the passage of substantial blood flow and/or other medical devices through the main artery past the branches. This is in particular the case with previously disclosed renal treatment and diagnostic devices and methods, which do not adequately provide for local delivery of agents into the renal system from a location within the aorta while allowing substantial blood flow continuously downstream past the renal ostia and/or while allowing distal medical device assemblies to be passed retrogradedly across the renal ostia for upstream use. Much benefit would be gained if agents, such as protective or therapeutic drugs or radiopaque contrast dye, could be delivered to one or both of the renal arteries in such a manner.
However, such previously disclosed designs would still benefit from further modifications and improvements in order to maximize the range of useful sizing for specific devices to accommodate a wide range of anatomic dimensions between patients; and optimize the construction, design, and inter-cooperation between system components for efficient, atraumatic use.
A need still exists for improved devices and methods for locally isolating delivery of fluids or agents into the renal arteries of a patient from a location within the patient's aorta adjacent the renal artery ostia along the aorta wall, and while allowing other treatment or diagnostic devices and systems, such as angiographic or guiding catheter devices and related systems, to be delivered across the location.
A need still exists for improved devices and methods for delivering both a local renal drug delivery system and at least one adjunctive distal interventional device, such as an angiographic or guiding catheter, through a common delivery sheath.
A need also still exists for improved devices and methods for delivering both a local renal drug delivery system and at least one adjunctive distal interventional device, such as an angiographic or guiding catheter, through a single access site, such as a single femoral arterial puncture.
A need still exists for an improved device configured with the necessary bore, transition angle and fittings to pass one or more devices smoothly into an introducer sheath lumen.
A need still exists for adjustable sheaths to allow placement of a local renal drug delivery system and aortic access with commercially available catheters and intervention equipment.